A Caged Bird Knows Sad Songs
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: One-shot It was like having a bird that had one wing cut off, one that kept flying… In circles. But, she still didn’t give up on the hope that she had. Could be looked at as AizenOC, AizenxOC


**A/N: I don't know where the heck this came from. At all. I was just sitting in my room, watching Bleach, when this popped into my head. Truly, I love it; half of me wants to make it a full story instead of just a one-shot. The other half doesn't want to because I'm afraid that I might not do it justice. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Do own Megumi. Capiché? Got it memorized? Good.**

**__________________**

_**A Caged Bird that Knows Sad Songs**_

**__________________**

_**He knows that he isn't able to completely control her. See, there's a word for people like her…**_

_**The wind is too cliché…**_

_**Maybe… a tornado?**_

_**Yeah… Swift, dangerous, unnerving, and not afraid of anything… a tornado.**_

_**It describes Megumi Kuru perfectly.**_

____________

"Hey, Gumi-chan, Aizen-sama wants ya." Crystalline blue eyes met closed eyes.

"Eh, what for? I'm sleepin'. Tell him to wait." Turning over in her bed, Megumi proceeded to ignore Aizen's request. "I'll be there eventually."

Making sure not to let his grin waver a single bit, Gin tilted his head to the side slightly. "Hmm? So you're gonna just disobey Aizen-sama? Gumi-chan, that ain't nice."

"Never said I was nice. And if it's really important, that retard can get me himself." Wanting to see how this ordeal turns out, Gin just nodded, walking out the room.

"If ya say so… Bye Gumi-chan." All he heard was a grunt in response.

____________

Turning around in her bed, Megumi pulled the covers high up her body. Just as she was in the perfect state of relaxation, there was a knock on her door.

Pretending not to hear it, Megumi turned so she wasn't facing the door.

The knocking continued.

Her patience was wearing thin… and the man outside the door knew that quite well.

"GEEZ, WHAT THE FRICK DO YOU WANT?!" Smirking, the man opened the door and made his way into the surprisingly neat room.

"Megumi-san, you shouldn't yell." Megumi's eye twitched as she grabbed a pillow.

"Well, I wouldn't be yelling if I was asleep, now would I, Aizen-_sama_?" She hissed with blunt disrespect, throwing the pillow at the man standing in the middle of her room.

He ignored her comment, sidestepping the thrown pillow. "Why didn't you go with Gin when I had asked you to?" Megumi snorted.

"Ain't it obvious? I didn't want to go, so I didn't go." She sneered.

"Why did you not want to go, Megumi-san?" Aizen asked, his calmness and politeness only a ruse.

"Because you're a conceited bastard who thinks he can rule the world," She took in a breath before she finished, "by defeating us shinigami."

________

_**She wasn't afraid of what he would— or could— do to her.**_

_** As long as she didn't have her freedom, she didn't care if she lived or died. **_

_** It was like having a bird that had one wing cut off, one that kept flying…**_

_** In circles.**_

_** But, she still didn't give up on the hope that she had…**_

________

She hissed in pain, falling to the floor.

"Are you going to do what I say now, Megumi-san?" She glared at Aizen, who was setting atop his throne, his cheek resting on his knuckles.

Megumi pushed herself off the floor, struggling to get up. "No… I'm not going to do what you say…" Releasing another wave of enormous spiritual pressure, Aizen smirked as she fell to the ground again, trying to keep herself from screaming in pain.

"Why not…Megumi-san? Why don't you just accept it?" He asked, "Why are subjecting yourself to… pain?" Megumi looked up at him, her blue eyes glowering at him.

"Because… I'm not going to let you win." She stated simply, trying to stand up again, "I won't give up!" She yelled at him.

Even though he didn't show it, Aizen was astonished. How could she still stand, and on top of that, yell? She was interesting, he'd give her that.

"Really?" He asked her, "Do you really think that your precious Soul Society is going to save you?" She hung her head low as he spoke. "Don't you think that they would have started trying already?"

"Maybe you're right…" She said, lifting her head. Grinning, she looked at him with sharp sapphire eyes."But I'm not going to believe that until they come and tell me that themselves."

________

_**She didn't like not being in control of a situation.**_

_** It gave her a sense of uselessness, like she wasn't really needed, or even worse…**_

_** That she was weak.**_

_** And that's what she hated most. But, the worst thing was…**_

_** That he knew about it.**_

________

"Megumi-san, you are to find something for me…"

"No I'm not." She spat back. All the Espada wondered how she had the guts to say that directly to Aizen, her feet on the table and legs crossed. "Send me, and I'm leaving." She said bluntly, closing her eyes and nodding.

Tousen, with one hand on his sword, started to walk towards her, but Aizen stopped him. Turning to the rebellious shinigami, Aizen rested his cheek on his closed fist.

"Well, then we'll send someone with you, Megumi-san." Scoffing, she pointed a finger at him.

"Well, then," she started, mocking him, "I'll just kill 'em." Nnoitra, who was directly across from her, let out an acidic laugh.

"Like you'd be able ta kill any of us, chick," He sneered, crossing his arms. "You're just a—" In a second, she had one foot on the table, one on her seat as she held a finger to Nnoitra's forehead.

"I wouldn't recommend you keep speakin' Spoony_-chan_," She growled, "At least, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, the smirk on his face slightly growing. "Megumi-san, I would advise you to sit down…" Only obeying him because she wanted to get out of there quicker, Megumi sank back into her seat.

"I'm still not gonna go, got it?"

_______________

_**She got emotional terribly easy.**_

_** He loved pressing her buttons, mainly so he could get her interesting reactions.**_

_** All of them were amplified to some degree; angry meant furious, sad meant depressed and shy meant blushing.**_

_** Sometimes he would have to dig a little deeper than normal to get her to say anything, to get any reaction from her.**_

_** But it was always worth it.**_

_______________

"Yes, o mighty one?" she asked. It was one of the rare times that she actually listened to him. Megumi approached Aizen's high throne, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The scratches on her face and the bandages on her arms were obvious, and it seemed like she wore them proudly.

"Why did you try to escape, Megumi-san?" He asked calmly, his chocolate-brown eyes looking at her.

"Because I don't want to be here," she said plainly, glaring at him.

"Why not?" He tried not to grin as he spoke.

"You know damn well why!" She yelled at him. "I don't want to deal with your damn mind games!" He couldn't hold it in; he laughed lightly, standing up from his seat and walking down the steps.

She was so angry that she hung her head; she stood right there, fuming. Her eyes widened when Aizen placed a single hand on her cheek, the smirk that she hated so much on his face.

But, she couldn't even move. Something was keeping her from moving, from running out of there and going to hyperventilate in her room. He was a master at twisting her insides, making her feel weak and defenseless, like he had strings attached to her.

"Megumi-san, why do you do this?" he murmured, running his fingers down the side of her cheek. "Why can't you just listen…?" He felt her shiver under his fingertips.

"Because…" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with determination, "I'm— we're— going to win." She said simply.

"Do you really believe that?" Aizen whispered to her. "Do you always believe that? How sure are you?" Her gaze didn't falter.

"I'd bet my life on it."

"How much is your life worth, Megumi-san?" He asked causally, his hand going to her neck. Megumi looked back down; her azure eyes half-lidded.

"I…" She had no real response to this. Aizen felt warm tears run down her face, to the base of her neck.

"What's wrong?" She didn't look up.

"I…I don't know how much my life is worth." She stated, wrapping her hands around his arm. "But I _do_ know how much their life is worth." Holding his arm tighter, her tears flew down faster. "Much more than mine."

Bending down to her ear, he asked her, "So you're willing to give up your own life for theirs?"

"Yes. I'm willing to give up anything for them." Chuckling, Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What if they never come? What if they don't save you?"

"That's not the point, _Aizen-taicho_," She mocked, throwing his hand off of her, "I don't care if they save me. I don't care if I die."

"Why not?" She looked up at him, a giant grin on her tear-stained face.

"Because I want them to kick your freakin' ass."

**______________**

**A/N: Wow. That moved me. Seriously. ^looks at hands^ These things have powers of their own sometimes, ya know? Tell me what you think, please. And, any requests, 'kay? **

**Sayonara, **

_**Siyui-no-Akatsuki**_


End file.
